Water Sings?
by elms.s
Summary: What happens when Percy meets the glee club? Takes place after S2 of glee and PJO TLO really who ever wanted a glee/PJO crossover lol I did. So i wrote one. if anyone has a better title idea uh...Please inspire me.
1. 1 Rachel

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel said, pulling back from the hug. "I see it now. I don't have to choose between my career and love. This. This stage, Broadway. That's my one true love-" Barely had she finished speaking when a sudden crashing sound was heard

"What was that?" Rachel immediately stopped crying.

"Something probably fell backstage?" Kurt sounded dubious. Another crash sounded followed by the sound of gushing water. It was Kurt who acted first.

"Get to the catwalk hurry!" Kurt grabbed Rachel and dragged her backstage and up the ladder as the auditorium filled with water. Looking down from the catwalk they saw a guy-standing? That couldn't be true. He was standing on the water swirling around him. And he was holding- a baseball bat? She realized that the water was not just swirling, it was fighting with two somethings below the surface. Another boy dressed in black just appeared on the other side of the catwalk, jumped down into the water, grabbed the first boy and as soon as they appeared they were gone, the water and whatever below the surface along with them.

Rachel and Kurt sat in silence for a minute until Kurt spoke up.

"Did we just see jesus?"


	2. 2 Rachel

As they were performing their number in the cafeteria, Rachel tried not to think about the slushie-ing they were about to get for it- focus instead on attracting new students. They didn't win Nationals last year and this was precious time that could not be wasted mourning or worrying. They needed the students. Her gaze was drawn toward a boy in the corner tapping his foot to the music, but looking away. To the uninformed passerby - uninterested, but Rachel knew better. She was heading toward him when he turned around and she stopped in her tracks. He looked like...that couldn't be right. What was she doing? She couldn't let this faze her-she was an actress-the show must go on. Hopping back into song, she danced her way over to Kurt.

"He's here" Rachel gestured over to where the boy was sitting.

"Who is?" Kurt looked over at the boy.

"The guy we saw at Wicked," Rachel said, pulling Kurt closer into the corner.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak just as they were all pelted with spaghetti and meatballs.

"Emergency glee club meeting NOW!"

* * *

"Jesus?"

"Okay yes I know it sounds dumb, but I told you he was walking on water." Kurt sat in the stool and addressed the classroom.

"Rachel?"

"Sorry I just...what was it?" Rachel had been pacing around the room, talking under her breath to herself.

"You saw jesus?" Santana sounded very dubious.

"Can we please stop calling him that? Give him another name? As a jew, I find that offensive."

"So was Jesus"

"How about Aquaman?"

"Water Boy?"

"The water walker"

"Hurricane"

"Chicken Nuggets" Everyone looked at Brittany.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked. "This is a completely serious problem Brittany."

"I think we should call him chicken nuggets because chickens can walk on water."

"No, they-nevermind. I don't know what kind of hallucinogens you were on, but in case you didn't know this-people. can't .walk. on. water. and even if they could, you saw him in new york. He wouldn't be here too." Santana said. "Can we just get on with practice? I'm not coming here to talk about conspiracy theories."

"As much as I hate to say it, I think she's right Rachel. I don't think that-even if this _is_ a problem-it's worth our time right now. Sectionals is going to be here faster than we expect it and we don't have time to worry about some crazy theory." Finn said, standing up from his seat. "Rachel I love you but this isn't worth our time. Even if it were true, they could just look similar, and you said yourself that you guys didn't even get a good look at his face."

"It was dark and he was far away." Kurt answered. "Rachel I think he's right let's not assume anything just yet. As the glee club I think we should know more than anyone not to judge someone before getting to know them. But right now we need members. You said he looked interested right?"

"Well then we have the perfect way to get to know him." Rachel said, sitting down in her seat just as Mr. Shue walked in.


	3. 3 Percy

"Percy! get up, Paul's leaving in 15 minutes" Sally called up to Percy, walking toward his room, a glass of water in one hand.

Percy rolled onto his side to see his alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning. "Too early. Can't I just take your car?"

"Yeah, sure, and I can just walk the 10 miles to work. Get up!" Sally dumped the water on his face.

"Hey! Now my sheets are wet!"

"Yeah? Deal with it. use some of that waterboy power and dry that up then" she said, a grin on her face, digging through Percy's dresser. "Paul's leaving in 15 and he won't wait for you, come on, get dressed." Sally threw some clothes at him. "your lunch is on the counter for you."

Percy buried himself deeper under the covers, his words almost unintelligible. "Yeah, thanks mom."

Sally closed the door on her way out, and Percy let himself lay there for a few moments before finally getting up and getting dressed. on his way out he checked the clock again. 5:50. 5 minutes late.

Paul waited for him.

* * *

Percy hated moving schools. He never had enough time to make any friends, or join any clubs; not that he would have done those things anyway. But maybe he might have if he had the chance-

"Percy Jackson, " The teacher scanned the room, looking down at her seating chart and

"Um- yeah?" Percy was pulled back into reality: a classroom full of teenagers, an open textbook in front of him, a teacher looking at him expectantly. He gave the teacher a expectant, then a confused look before speaking again. "Um. Yeah?" the teacher returned the look of expectancy as the class waited in silence.

"Uh-It's your turn to read the next paragraph." He heard a whisper come from behind him

"Right-Uh...Excuse me, Miss Hagberg?" Percy called as she made her way towards his desk. "I'm, uh-dyslexic? I can't really- read this... that well." Mrs Hagberg looked down at the book he had open on his desk.

"I guess that's for the best," She said, exasperated, turning the pages of his book. "You were about 100 pages off." She consulted her seating chart again. "Mr. Hudson, can you read?"

"...Yeah?" said the voice sitting behind Percy.

"Good. Will you please read Percy's paragraph?"

With his book now turned to the right page, Percy tried to follow along, but the words started swimming again, and he started to drift off again, when the bell rang and saved him from probable detention. He put his books back in his bag and checked his schedule. Lunch. Something he shouldn't have needed a map to find, but he somehow found himself lost in the halls. This school was like a small labyrinth of it's own- No, he shouldn't say that. "Here we are." Percy sighed.

"What?" The girl standing in front of him in the line turned around, pulling out an earbud.

"Oh, Nothing I just finally found the cafeteria. Um. I was talking to myself."

"Cute" She gave him a sarcastic smile before turning back around and putting her earbud back in.

"Ooookay." Percy said under his breath. He grabbed some lunch and found a mostly empty table in the back of the room as music suddenly started playing and some people started getting up and dancing, and singing. Was it like this every day? All he wanted to do was eat his lunch. When the song ended and food started to fly he decided it was best if he headed out.


	4. 4 Percy

After Lunch He went back to his locker to reorganize for this school's weird schedule of a day. As he closed the door of his locker he was startled by the face of a girl. He really should have seen her earlier, as she wasn't much taller than the bottom of his Locker door.

She reached out to shake Percy's hand and immediately started talking. "Hello! My name is Rachel Berry and I just wanted to officially welcome you to McKinnley High School." Her voice was nasally and kind of annoying, but I understand that it's the third day of school already but I understand that the halls of McKinnley can be a scary place when you're new so I am here to give you a helping hand whenever you need." Percy edged away and started down the hall to class, Rachel trailing after him. "I didn't catch your name?"

"That's probably because I didn't tell you it." in the moments Percy stopped speaking Rachel began again.

"Well it's so nice to meet you anyways.. I know you're new here and the first thing you'll want to do is immerse yourself in the plethora of extracurriculars we have here at McKinnley." She moved in front of him and stopped, stopping Percy next to a billboard full of club signups. "We have Nature club, Robotics Club, United Nations, Speech and Debate, BSA, JSU, MSC, God Squad, A/V club, Celibacy club, and My personal favorite, Glee Club. In my opinion, It's best to immerse yourself in all ways possible, but for you we should just start small with glee club. the signup is right here ," Rachel hands him a pen, "So if you would just write your name here," Rachel keeps talking as she pulls a flyer off of a clipboard on the wall. NEW DIRECTIONS SIGN UPS! No Cuts! Everyone welcome! "and we meet in the choir room on alternating days during 1st club hour and lunch, as well as Thursdays after school." She stopped long enough for Percy to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have any time for clubs." He balanced the pen on the top of the clipboard as the sound of someone playing piano started to echo down the hall.

"Oh, no, that's fine, I understand. Feel free to write down your name though just in case you want to stop by. Everyone is welcome and encouraged to join-" The piano music suddenly stopped as Rachel was interrupted by a loud sound like a cat jumping on a piano mixed with smashing guitars.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Rachel said, though she looked a little worried. "Probably just Sue-the cheer coach, don't worry about it. Anyways, what brought you here to Lima?"

"I wasn't really that worried about it until you told me not to worry." Percy said as the first bell rang, giving him an excuse to leave. "I think my first class is across campus so I better get going, so..." He started backing away slowly, indicating he was trying to get out of the conversation.

"What class do you have? I could help you find it." Rachel moved in front of Percy as he followed the flow of traffic in the hall.

"No thanks, I can figure out my way from here." He walked faster until he was far enough away and then turned a corner, trying to figure out his bearings. He had the odd feeling that someone was following him and not the annoying girl from before. After standing there for a moment, studying his school map he headed off in what he hoped was the right direction for class.


End file.
